1. Field of Use
The present invention relates to data processing systems and, more particularly, to systems for processing different types of requests.
2. Prior Art
One system includes a plurality of units which are tightly coupled to an asynchronous system bus network. Different types of requests, including processor and input/output commands are issued by peer and maintenance processors. This type of system is generally described in greater detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,930.
While the peer processor in the above system can process different types of system bus requests, they cannot be processed simultaneously and require that the processor operation be stalled in order to process properly certain types of requests, such as I/O requests.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a system which has improved performance.
It is a more specific object of the present invention to provide a system which is capable of handling requests from a plurality of requestors having different types of requirements.